


How to Skin a Rabbit

by rin0rourke



Series: Outlines and Ideas [5]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Brainstorm, Curses, General outline, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Species Dysphoria, Species Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rin0rourke/pseuds/rin0rourke
Summary: Bunny is cursed into a human form. Jack is a little too desperate to find a cure, to preserve his own sanity.





	1. Chapter 1

Concept: instead of Jack being turned into a Pooka Bunny is turned into a human. He can't shapeshift back, and while he is okay with changing shape within his control being involuntarily shifted into Human sends him into serious species dysphoria.

The guardians must cure him of this, but Jack is kind of distracted with his furry kangaroo suddenly being a very attractive man.

Bunny has lowkey feelings for Jack, mainly from Jack restoring Jamie's belief   
Jack doesn't let it show except that he kind of STARES a lot.

Jack apologizes, clears his throat and says he's always appreciated an attractive male body, and Bunny is a very attractive man. Jack tries not to make a big deal of it. Just shrugs it off as years of only being able to watch people from afar. 

Which makes Aster feel giddy (jack thinks he's attractive?) And guilty (Jack not being seen) and really off balance and hurt (Jack liking this HUMAN body)

Bunny wants to scream

Suddenly all their bickering turns tense as Jack tries to stare Bunny down but gets caught by the attractiveness. Bunny doesn't help by basically still walking around naked. Bunny couldn't have done everyone the favour of looking gross.

The other Guardians are fine with it, but Jack is only now realizing Bunny is always NAKED

And Tooth mentions that she's naked too, and Jack just loses his shit with embarrassment

Sandy pipes in with an arrow pointed at himself and two thumbs up

Jack coming to the understanding that only he, North, and the Elves wear clothes

Everyone agrees that Jack would function better if Bunny just wear some pants or something.

Not that bare hairy chest is any better. Jack did not realize he liked hairy men, Bunny is complaining that he's got no fur but Jack is joking that he's still hairier than most

Everyone just casually accepts Jack's ogling the way they accept Tooth's Teeth obsession. Or Bunny's random attempts to get samples of things for his paints/chocolates. Everyone has their quirks, Sandy falls asleep, Tooth invades mouths, Bunny fangasms over new samples, and North is…  North.

Jack likes well built men. Nothing wrong with that.

Bunny just wishes Jack wasn't so interested in HUMAN men. Particularly human men who suddenly can't hide erections when they notice a certain frost spirit giving them bedroom eyes. Pants are looking like a good idea now.

Jack is trying REALLY hard not to be a creep, but Bunny still won't wear a shirt and STILL picks fights with him, only now those fights are more invading Jack's personal space because he knows Jack thinks he's hot.

And Jack is reminding himself that its the same old Bunny, nothing changed, still a stuck up jerk, but a stuck up sexy jerk. He's trying to imagine Bunny still with fur and ears only now he's realizing Bunny was a buff stud then too!

And now he has the hots for the rabbit! What is wrong with him?!

Jack is having so many problems.

Bunny teases him, saying its okay if he uses him as masturbation fodder, he's a spring spirit after all, they're used to being worshiped in fertility rituals. Jack says the only hand worship he'd give Bunny is “this” and flips him off.

In reality Bunny is the one with the guilty hand. He has a human hand now, and all he has to do is open his window and put it in the snow for a few seconds, then close his eyes.

Jack is very much avoiding doing any fantasizing because its Bunny and not only would that be rude but he doesn't know if the "fertility worship" thing is the same as the "snow storm" thing he has as a side power and can sense when someone is "praying" to him, or whatever one would call it.

THAT WOULD BE AWFUL

So no wanking to the literal sex god.

But Jack slips up and Bunny CAN sense it. Like phone sex, but with phantom touches. Bunny can tap into Jack's fantasy.Bunny feels like shit after, but he's basically been WAITING FOR IT since he realized Jack had the hots for him.

And Jack thinks he's safe since he's at his house at his lake, but Aster is now very in tune with Jack. Since he's been searching for it, and has been both relieved and disappointed when it never happens.

Now Jack feels like shit, and Bunny feels like shit, and the next time they meet its super awkward.

But Aster breaks the silence and apologizes, blurts it out, and Jacks like WHAT?! Because guilty consience but Aster recovers saying his masterbation joke was out of line and obviously made Jack uncomfortable. He can't actually sense things like that (lies).

And Jack relaxes because oh okay safe to wank then.

Still guilty but not about to be caught.

And Bunny is just hoping it happens again but really upset with himself.

The others are just watching them. 

"Should we help them?" 

"No, they'll work it out." 

"But they're miserable." 

"They're always miserable. They'll get together eventually."

Sandy just signing a bowl of popcorn like the little shit he is

Fellow guardians are very content in this fic, they don't mind Jack using Bunny for eyecandy, or Bunny using Jack for magical phone sex, they have full faith the two will sort it out.

Even if it takes a few decades.

The problem is the curse turned Bunny human because he was complaining about humans so now he has to live like one, but only until he learns his lesson.

Bunny kind of accepts that being human isn't so bad, he could pursue Jack like this, so yeah, yeah he could do this. He could live like a human, there's no rush order on the cure, not like it's killing him.

And boom, he's a Pooka again.

Which makes him panic because HE WAS GOING TO COURT JACK! WHAT? WHY NOW!?

So he shape shifts back to human and pretends he's still cursed.

And he starts courting Jack, who is tentative but agrees. He's starting to really enjoy hanging out with Bunny, even when he's being a jerk.

Jack also decides that the fur thing is not a problem, he'd still like Aster as a giant fluffy easter bunny. (It helps that Aster accidentally synced their fantasies and maybe unintentionally slipped up and changed to a pooka mid dream)

Jack is very aware of Aster's problems with his human form, and wants to go slow, wait until Aster is cured. Bunny wants to seal the deal and slowly introduce Jack to his Pooka form, so Jack can come to appreciate that too. If Jack falls in love with him, maybe the fur won’t be an issue.

They are both literally already where they need to be.

At least they both know they want each other now

It's a step in the right direction

Jack is at the end of his rope with holding out though, Aster's very obviously willing to fall into bed at the crook of a finger. Jack would like nothing more, except maybe long term relationship, and a relationship means making sure Bunny knows Jack likes him for more than his body.

Which is driving poor Aster mad.

Then the damn breaks, and they end up in Bunny’s bedroom.

And Bunny shifts back halfway through.

And he just, stops, staring at his paws holding Jack's hands above his head.

Fuck

Completely stunned and horrified.

Shit shit shit whatdoIdonow?

And Jack is just as stunned, because now Bunny is cured and he has the person he loves in his true form above him and wow, he loves Aster so much. Only he sees Aster panicking. Nope, can't let that happen.   
  


So he flips them, and just runs his hands all over Bunny's upper body, “wow you're soft I always wondered how soft your fur was. You're gorgeous.”

And acts like nothing changed at all, because he's free to explore Bunny's body and its just as wonderful as he imagined. Bunny is kinda braindead, what with the rotation of hips and whatnot. 

After, when they're laying together all snuggled and sated and having actual conversations Bunny slips up and accidentally reveals he saw some of Jack's fantasies. He then quickly switches gears and moves on with the conversation, but Jack calls him on it and Bunny admits that he lied, he can sense when people think about him during sex, but that he can block it out.

He confesses that he was actively searching for Jack's fantasy, but Jack is smothering himself in the pillows from embarrassment. Bunny appologizes repeatedly, he admits he's had feelings for Jack for some time but Jack only showed interest when he turned human.

He knows Jack isn't attracted to him like this.

Jack pops up, hair a disaster, and shouts that he LOVES Bunny like this.

Bunny is fucking gorgeous, fur or no. Though he still considered the human hair to be furry equivalent.

Aster is just, struck dumb.

"You… love..me?

Jack smacks his hands over his mouth, too late realising he could have just PLAYED IT OFF as saying he loved Bunny's BODY.

Then he groans and tries to smother himself in pillows again.

Aster is having none of that, and digs him out. His first piece of common sense since this whole thing started.

Jack admits to maybe sort of developing a crush after Bunny started DATING him, since unlike Aster he needs to get to know someone before falling into…  not platonic… things.

Aster cuffs Jack, saying he's known Jack plenty since he became a guardian. Its Jack who always dismissed Bunny as being antagonistic, instead of say: FLIRTING.

Jack starts laughing. "Bunny you need to work on your flirting, I thought you could barely stand me."

"Barely stand being around you without kissing you"

Jack turns to goop. The lyrics "tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted" applies here. "Well you don't have to hold back now" jack says, and Bunny grins as he kisses Jack into the pillows.   


After, Jack cracks jokes about how sleeping with him cured him, and that they should have had sex from the start. Jack remarks, running his hands through Asters fur, that he's very glad they could break the curse.

Aster goes limp ontop of Jack with a groan, and mumbles into the pillow by Jack's ear. "Yrah, about that..."

Jack is obviously very upset, though the "lied to me" part is secondary to the "pretended to be something youre not and hurt yourself because you were too stupid to ask if I was okay with fur."

"Seriously, was it so hard to just, ask? About what happens when you turn back? We went on like, a million dates" Exasperation does not cover how annoyed Jack is.

Its not like Jack didn't actively try to find a cure like everyone else. There was no "okay but Bunny could totally just stay this way for a while" vibe. Jack was CONSTANTLY trying to find a cure because he wanted Aster to be HIMSELF when they had sex.

Bunny's the one who swept the books in the library to the floor and pinned Jack to the desk for a makeout.

Bunny was just getting in his own way the entire time.

Jack is gonna kick his ass, the world is how it should be.

The End.


	2. Cool Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, adding this on because "cursed into another species" and I'm self conscious about overcrowding, and just dumping everything on everyone. I'm not good with taking up too much space. 
> 
> I always read about Bunny being turned into something and hanging around Jack who is unaware, but when I read the ones with Jack turned into something Bunny almost always knows its Jack. I love it when Jack gets to enjoy Bunny's mothering without all the past drama.
> 
> Basically it's cute Bunny with a pet plus Bunny watching Jack sleep fic

 

So, Jack gets turned into a Bobcat, and is heavily injured, and Bunny decides to nurse him back to health. Jack is a very pissy, hissing cat, but despite the fact that he has a very large angry predator in his trees Bunny is very casual about it.

Except every time Jack sleeps he turns back into his normal self. So Aster is CONSTANTLY seeing Jack randomly in his warren and it is driving him crazy because he never catches him, because Jack wakes with a start every time he hears Bunny approach (years of living in fear)

It's frustrating and infuriating,  Bunny doesn't know how Jack is getting in, or out, or how every time he thinks he's caught the sprite he just vanishes. He's going crazy, must be, no way that little shit is getting one over on him.

Meanwhile Jack is slowly learning to trust Bunny. Lured down with food, though at first Jack turns his nose up. He doesn't NEED to eat, the food does look nice. Also his own damned curiosity. Bunny sitting near him, painting eggs or just sketching. Bunny keeping a running commentary so Jack doesn't get spooked if he wanders around. 

Meanwhile Jack has no idea he turns back into a human when he sleeps, and is kind of enjoying life as a bobcat, cat!Jack gets cuddles.

Bunny finally catches Jack because he takes a catnap next to him. Not his fault, the sun was nice, and the river was soothing, and the food made him sleepy.

He freaks out. One minute ge's sketching a lovely floofy bobcat, the next Jack Frost is curled in the grass next to him.

Naked.

The perfect mix of 'what the fuck' and 'are you fucking kidding me'. Bunny's cute animal friend is actually pain in the ass Jack Frost. He has had Jack Frost in his warren for months. No wonder the cat was so pissy!

He cuddled Jack Frost! He needs to bathe.

After he stops acting like a 10 year old boy who caught cooties he wakes Jack up to demand an explanation and Jack shifts to bobcat.  He starts to demand an explanation, but Jack is wary from both being startled awake and Bunny’s sudden 180 personality shift. He’s tense and puffed up fur, and when Bunny starts making demands of “did you think i wouldn’t figure it out?! Well? Go ahead, explain yourself.’’ He’s ready to bolt. 

Angry and huffing Bunny stares down this bristling growling bobcat and starts thinking back on all his interactions with Jack, realizing that Jack probably CAN’T change back, probably doesn’t even realize he’s change back in his sleep. Which means its probably a spell, either one Jack cast or was cast on him. Just "fuuuuck now I have to help Jack Frost" Fine. Okay, fine, he can do this, he can handle this. No reason to freak out.

He. Wants. To. SCREAM.

Since he can't get the explanation from Jack he has North visit him to give Jack a checkup. Bunny showing up with a big cat looking at all the shiny moving things in the warren with the biggest eyes. 

Hello things I can play with. 

The visit is less examining Jack and more keeping him from terrorizing the elves. 

After North gets him to sit still for 5 minutes in his office without, which involves relinquishing completely control of his desk so Jack can lounge across it making a bed of the papers. North, pinching the bridge of his nose, just says “if he is not cursed, he soon will be.”

Giving up for the day, and making plans for North to come to the warren to examine Jack more closely without so many distractions, Bunny and Jack head back home. The entire thing was a bit of an eye opener for Bunny though, he new Jack was a pest, and had quickly drew a connection between the bobcat’s aggressive behaviour and the Jack that he had met, but this whole thing kind of threw him. He had seen the cat be playful in the warren, chasing flower petals and stealing his paintbrushes, thangs he had found charming in a cat. He didn’t know what to think knowing it was Jack.

He knows the bobcat, likes him well enough, but Jack? He realizes he only knows Jack based on rumors and his few brush ups. Probably not the expert he figured himself to be. 

So Aster has to reconcile his understanding of them both. And as he does, ho boy do things get more confusing. Bunny is just creepy watching Jack sleep and thinking this would be so much easier if he just stayed human when awake, if they could just talk, because wow is he not comfortable with the squiggly swimming tadpoles in his gut lately.   
  
Bunny isn’t just growing fond of Jack, he’s starting to feel romantic emotions towards Jack because of his experiences with the bobcat, which is WOW not an okay thing for a spirit that's constantly accused of being an animal himself. So he sees Jack in both his forms and is concerned that he can only pursue a relationship with the cat form, which he can overcome its not like Jack isn’t intelligent, and he could live with the lack of...intimacy.. but can JACK accept courting from a big rabbit?

Bunny the tragic damsel

Jack can peice two and two together and figure Bunny knows who he is, kind of hard to miss when bunny shouts his name as he’s rampaging through the Pole. Still he doesn’t know he turns back when he’s asleep. So when he climbs up into Bunny's bed to nap beside him he doesn't realize he's going to be a naked person in a few minutes. Which is seriously pushing Bunny’s control. The creepy watching while asleep is hard to avoid when the bloke you’re cracking on climbs naked into bed with you.

And of course they are making zero progress breaking the curse.

The curse is really easy to break, Jack just needs to want to be human, but since Human Jack would be kicked out of the warren he doesn't ever want to change back. The curse is tied to his self loathing.

Basically the curse breaks because Jack is randy.

Because I love crack fics

Jack having a mild to severe allergic reaction to emotions, mainly the realization that he might be a little bit in love with Bunny. He spends all day just.. Panicking. Of course, it is just like him to go and ruin a perfectly good friendship, cant just be happy with what he has, no he has to go and fall in LOVE. But he knows Bunny would never even consider a relationship with an animal, and if he did what would come of it? They obviously couldn’t DO anything, and doing things is pretty high on Jack’s wish list. Not his fault his lobido has gone and attached itself to the only person who’s been nice to him in the history of ever. 

But laying down, cuddled up beside Bunny in the sun as he’s planning some new designs he can train his egg vines it, he wishes he were a person.

Poof, sudden naked Jack.

Who then gets wrapped up in a blanket by a very embarrassed Bunny.

He gets a full checkup by North, some clothes, and a nice long conversation about how this all happened. Jack is.. less forthcoming about why he suddenly decided he wanted to be human. "I wanted to bone the Easter Bunny" is not something he wants to admit.

He just explains that he wanted, at that moment, to be able to talk to Bunnymund. Oh but he can’t ever actually say what he wanted. Nonono no, not when he just barely earned friendship status.He counts himself very lucky Bunny even wants to still hang out with him now that he doesn’t have to help him anymore, imagine if he found out Jack was having not very pg thoughts! He is going to slip under the radar for at least a century.

Good thing Aster is less patient.

Aster was gearing up to confess to Jack while Jack was a cat, Jack being human changes nothing, except that there is less moral ambiguity. Also higher chance of naked snuggling while awake. 

Though he just asks for dates at first, to get to know Jack when he's able to talk.

Jack eventually clues into the fact that they are DATING, and when he figures it out he basically attack's Aster with his lips. Fullbody cat pounce and aggressive makeout.

Which, of course, leads to awake naked snuggling. Everybody wins.


End file.
